Reminder
by redseeker
Summary: Post "Patch", Starscream gets an idea of where he stands.


AN: This is a reupload of an old fic.

* * *

"Did you miss me?"

Starscream stretched across the berth. He was being incredibly casual and forward considering he had been tenuously "welcomed" back to the ranks only joors ago. At the time, Megatron had not made up his mind to spare him until the words left his mouth.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, Starscream," he said, his voice heavy with contempt. He grabbed a wing and moved Starscream aside to make room for himself on the berth. Starscream cringed from his touch, but there were no claws, no guns. Either Starscream had properly learned his place, or else he had other motivation for submitting. Megatron couldn't suppose to understand the seeker's treacherous, twisted ways.

He crawled onto the berth and leaned over Starscream, who shrank down into the sheets. His wings were quivering.

"I had hoped this would be a more... positive chapter in the Decepticon history-"

"You hoped to be allowed to survive, to crawl back to comfort and power," Megatron sneered. "Your own self-serving ends extend further than that, I'm sure, but you must remember one thing." He gripped Starscream's throat and tilted the seeker's head up sharply, forcing him to look at him. Starscream was shaking, his cockiness evaporated at once. "You belong to _me_. You always did. This is your second chance, Starscream. You will not get a third."

"I understand, Master." It was good to hear the seeker call him that again. It felt right. "I know I have... made terrible mistakes. Please allow me to atone for them."

Megatron grunted and let go of Starscream's neck. "You want to _atone_?"

He knelt and grasped Starscream's slim thighs. He spread them and moved between them. Starscream watched him with wide, keen optics. There was fear there, but something else Megatron couldn't grasp.

"There is no atoning for your treachery," he growled. "But you may still make yourself useful. You said yourself you wished to serve me in any way you could."

"Of course... my true lord and master." Starscream's tone was calculated, of course, but it still did things to Megatron's base programming that made his engines roar. His spike pushed against its cover, and he folded back the outer plating and let it pressurise. Starscream started when he did so, and peered down with bright scarlet optics. "Ah..." A low, nervous chuckle. "I _did_ promise that, didn't I?"

"None of your whining excuses, Starscream," Megatron rasped. "It's too late for that, now." His frame was tense, and he was barely holding himself still. He lay over Starscream and pressed him into the berth. He kissed him hard, teeth cutting, and rubbed his spike between their frames. Starscream's claw-tips skittered over his shoulders and arms. His small, slim frame felt barely there beneath him, and Megatron ground down, crushing him into the berth. Starscream, for his part, spread his legs wider and hooked them around Megatron's hips. Megatron couldn't figure out Starscream's game. He grabbed his wrists and held them out, pinned them to the berth. He moved his kisses to Starscream's throat and bit there, too. Starscream shuddered and sighed. Megatron ground harder, then abruptly knelt up. Starscream remained sprawled where Megatron left him, legs open like a drone. Megatron wrapped his hand around his spike and stroked quickly.

"You're not going to frag me?"

"Do you think you're worthy of that, Starscream? Oh no, you have to _earn_ that privilege."

Starscream began to squawk some protest, but Megatron quickened his hand and in a beat he was coming. He spilled his transfluid on Starscream's abdomen and cockpit. Starscream curled his lip. Megatron hissed and closed his optics. He shook his spike and coaxed the last drops of come onto Starscream's armour. He opened his optics and fixed Starscream with a fanged smirk.

Starscream looked down at himself. The conflicting emotions on his face were delicious to behold - confusion and frustration, revulsion and desire. Starscream never had known what he truly wanted.

Megatron chuckled and trailed his finger through the mess. Struck by a sudden caprice, he continued to smirk as he drew his own mark - the Decepticon mark - in the splashed pool of transfluid.

"You seem to have forgotten the vows you took when you first had that tattoo," he murmured roughly. He glanced at the insignia on Starscream's chest. Starscream was still and sullen. "Perhaps this will be a reminder."


End file.
